tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 1.32
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.32 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA VI. THE UKKHEPANIYA-KAMMA (for not renouncing a sinful doctrine) Chapter-32 1. Now at that time the Great Buddha was staying at Savatthi, in the Jetavana, the grove of Anathapindika. And at that time a certain Bhikkhu by name Arittha, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, had fallen into a sinful belief of this kind; (that is to say), 'In this wise do I understand the Dhamma preached by the Lord Buddha, that to him who practises those things which have been declared by the Lord Buddha to be impediments, there will arise no impediment sufficient (to prevent his acquiring spiritual gifts).' Now many Bhikkhus(Monks) heard that Arittha, who had formerly (&c., as before, down to:) to be impediments. And those Bhikkhus went up to the place where Arittha the Bhikkhu, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, was; and on arriving there they asked Arittha the Bhikkhu, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, 'Is it true, friend Arittha, as they say, that you have fallen into a sinful belief (&c., as above, down to) spiritual gifts?' 'Certainly! I do so understand the Dhamma preached by the Lord Buddha (&c., as before): 2. 'Say not so, friend Arittha. Bear not false-witness against the Lord Buddha. For neither is it seemly to bring a false accusation against the Lord Buddha, nor could the Lord Buddha have spoken so. By many a figure, friend Arittha, have the things which are impediments been declared to be impediments by the Lord Buddha, and also to be sufficient to prevent him who cultivates them (from attaining to spiritual gifts). Lusts have been declared by the Lord Buddha to be of short taste, full of pain, and full of despair, things in which the danger is great. Lusts have been declared by the Lord Buddha to be like the bones of a skeleton, full of pain, and full of despair, things in which the danger is great. Lusts have been declared by the Lord Buddha to be like lumps of raw meat, full (&c., as before, down to:) is great. Lusts have been declared by the Lord Buddha to be like torches made of a wisp of hay . . . ., like a pit full of live coals . . . ., like the visions of a dream . . . ., like a beggar's portion . . . ., like the fruits of trees . . . ., like the sword and the slaughter-house . . . ., like darts and clubs . . . ., like snakes and creeping things, full of pain, and full of despair, things in which the danger is great.' Yet notwithstanding that Bhikkhu Arittha, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, when thus being addressed by the Bhikkhus, remained steadfastly adhering, in the very same way, and with violence, to that sinful doctrine, declaring, 'Verily I do so understand the Dhamma preached by the Lord Buddha (&c., as before, in §-1).' 3. Then since those Bhikkhus were unable to move Arittha the Bhikkhu, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, from that sinful doctrine, they went up to the place where the Lord Buddha was; and when they had come there, they told this thing to the Lord Buddha. And the Lord Buddha on that occasion, and in that connection, convened a meeting of the Bhikkhusangha, and asked Arittha the Bhikkhu, who had formerly been a vulture tormentor, 'Is it true, as they say, Arittha, that you have fallen into a sinful doctrine of such a kind (&c., as before, in §-1)?' 'Certainly, Lord! I do so understand (&c., as before, in §-1).' 'How can you, O foolish one, so understand the Dhamma preached by me? Have I not, by many a figure, O foolish one, declared the things which are impediments to be impediments, and sufficient to prevent him who cultivates them (from attaining to spiritual gifts)? Have not lusts been by me declared to be of short taste (&c., as above, down to:) like snakes and creeping things, full of danger, full of despair, things in which the danger is great? Yet now you, O foolish one, by your having grasped that doctrine wrongly, are not only bearing false-witness against us, but you are also rooting yourself up, and are giving rise to much demerit, the which will be to you for a long time for an evil and a woe. This will not conduce, O foolish one, either to the conversion of the unconverted, or to the increase of the converted; but rather to those who are unconverted not being converted, and to the turning back of those who have been converted.' When he had thus rebuked him, and had delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: Let therefore the Sangha, O Bhikkhus, carry out against Arittha the Bhikkhu, who was formerly a vulture tormentor, the Ukkhepaniyakamma, for not renouncing a sinful doctrine, to the intent that he shall not eat or dwell together with the Sangha.' 4. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhus, should it be carried out. In the first place the Bhikkhu Arittha ought to be warned as in Chapter-25, down to the end of the Kammavaka, including the supplementary sentence as to the proclamation.'